


Glasses

by Authormitchel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Relationship, Slight mention, Smut, Some Sex, a look at their relationship through the years, at parts, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authormitchel/pseuds/Authormitchel
Summary: Draco takes Harry's glasses off.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you guys like it. If you want to follow me for more Harry Potter one shots you can at thinkmyhappythoughts on tumblr. Love you. And Jo, if you're reading this, I have an idea.

Draco takes Harry’s glasses off. An odd thing to do in a fight, students around them shouting for them to just “get on with it”, but Draco does it anyways. Potter’s going to have a broken nose soon, no need for broken glasses as well. Potter looks shocked for a moment, but snaps back when Draco raises his fist. 

 

Draco takes Harry’s glasses off. Potter is a light weight and Draco is not surprised in the least. “You’re pretty,” Potter mumbles. Draco’s eyes widen. Now, that is a surprise. 

“You really are, pretty blonde hair.”

Potter reaches up to stroke Draco’s “pretty blonde hair”, but Draco smacks his hand out of the way on reflex, but feels a little bad at the look on Potter’s face. Potter recovers quickly though, leaning forward, Draco thinks he’s going for a closer look at his hair, but instead Draco finds a pair of lips against his, glad that those infernal glasses aren’t bumping his nose as he tastes Potter’s tongue. 

 

Draco takes Harry’s glasses off. Auror training has been tough on his boyfriend. But he insists that it’ll all be worth it. He had come home kissed Harry who had just stepped from the Floo then told him to get comfortable that he was going to start dinner. Thirty minutes later with nothing, but hmms and huhs for answers to Draco’s very considerate questions about his day, Draco walks back into the room to see Potter fast asleep on their brand new couch, drooling on Draco’s two hundred dollar decorative pillows. And Draco knows he’s done for because he doesn’t even care. 

 

Draco takes Harry’s glasses off. He’s literally inside Harry, fucking into him as quick and hard as he can without losing control of himself. He bends lower to kiss him, stopping to lick some sweat off his neck. 

“Fuck,” Harry bellows as Draco hits his prostate. He loves Harry like this, out of his mind with pleasure, and moaning his name. He loves this man so much he can hardly take it. 

“Marry me, Potter.”

“WHa…..Draco!” 

Draco just laughs. 

“I know you can’t see me very well right now, but I’m quite sure your hearing is still intact.”

Harry tries to answer him, but Draco’s hand is now on his cock, stroking him until white liquid squirts out onto his stomach. Draco licks it off Harry’s chest smiling as Harry comes back to earth whispering as he does, “Yes. Yes. Yes.” 

 

Draco takes Harry’s glasses off. He kisses his husband. “Thanks,” he says. Harry looks confused. “For becoming Harry Potter-Malfoy.”

“Well, it was getting kind of old being Harry Potter to be honest.”

Smartass. “I meant it, Po... I mean it, Malfoy. It means more to me than I can tell you.” 

Harry gives him a look because he knows. He does. He knows how much it meant to Draco that he become a Malfoy. He knows what his husband likes and what he wants and how to give it to him because all Harry wants is for Draco to know even a fifth of the happiness that he has given him. 

 

Draco takes Harry’s glasses off. They are at one of the Weasley kid’s birthday party and Harry has been running around like a child while Draco has been conversing with the adults. He learned long ago that Granger wasn’t that bad of a conversationalist and that even if they didn’t talk Ron was good for a game of chess. Mrs. Weasley cooked like no one he had ever seen and it was actually interesting speaking with Arthur about his job in the Muggle Division. 

When Harry sits by his side, sweaty from chasing Rose, Teddy, and Louis around the garden, Fred the second on his back and Hugo on his leg, he looks exhausted but supremely happy. Draco takes his glasses off and wipes them against his shirt, cleaning them for his smiling husband. When Draco looks back up he almost doesn’t want to put them back on his face because the fond look that meets him is too beautiful to cover up. 

Harry leans his sweaty forehead against Draco’s and Draco doesn’t care if Angelina is watching them from the other side of the table. This is his husband, darn it, and he will be disgustingly affectionate with him if he so well pleases. 

“I love you, Draco,” Harry says. And Draco loves him too, he really, really does. 

Harry knows that he could probably just magic the problem away, but Draco has always been stubborn. They are older now, but that doesn’t mean that they have changed. When Harry first noticed it, Draco had played it off like it was nothing, like Harry was the one making something out of nothing. 

So, Harry never mentioned when he saw Malfoy bump into furniture and he didn’t say anything when he came home to find every light in the house on or when he saw Draco walking with his arms discreetly stuck out in front of him so that he wouldn’t bump into anything else. 

He certainly didn’t say anything when Draco came home one day dawning a brand new pair of designer glasses. Harry didn’t tell him that they looked nice or question where he got them. He didn’t do anything. 

Except for when it came time to go to bed. 

Harry exited their ensuite and into their bedroom. Draco was sitting in bed, a book open on his chest, breath even and eyes closed, asleep. Harry turned out all of the lights, and moved Draco’s book to the side table making sure that he marked his place. He kissed Draco lightly on his head then took his glasses off.


End file.
